Five Nights at Freddy's - Lyrics and Songs
by MOBIUS archives
Summary: Every FNaF song is here as well as their lyrics and their creators. Enjoy. Here's a preview of the first three: "Not Here All Night", "Five Nights at Freddy's", and "Just Gold".
1. FNaF 1 begins: Not Here All Night

Song name: **_"Not Here All Night"  
_**Song owner/creator: **DAGames  
**Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: the Phone Guy

* * *

Hello, hello, welcome to your first night  
In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light  
Now you saw us in the local news  
What made your thought presume, this was the job for you  
What will you do?!

Between 12 AM and the break of dawn  
The toys start to glitch from when they power on  
You got your cameras and your flashlight what more is there to need  
Just be quick, just be ready  
For they're pretty scary

Just be very very wary as the night goes on  
I maybe there at the beginning, but not for long  
I've pre-recorded messages to keep you alive

_'Cause I'm the phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear_  
_But once the time ends near, I will not be here_

_Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring_  
_These are all the rules I bring_  
_There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive_

_I'm the phone guy, tick tock_  
_Watch the hours on the clock_  
_Time has arisen so be careful of decisions_  
_You make, I am the phone guy! Yes, I am the phone guy!_

Hey hey how ya doing? Now the first night was fine  
But here's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine  
Now you see the pirate cove is a blare  
Just keep an eye on the guy and you will be prepared

Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure  
Because the next thing you know they're outside your door  
So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights  
Before they take your body and they leave you to die

Be very very wary that the battery drains  
So preserve your only tools and your life remains  
Keep the light shining bright for the final night!

_'Cause I'm the phone guy_  
_I'm here to take the care and the fear_  
_But once the time ends near, I will not be here_

_Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring_  
_These are all the rules I bring_  
_There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive_

_I'm the phone guy, tick tock_  
_Watch the hours on the clock_  
_Time has arisen so be careful of decisions_  
_You make, I am the phone guy! Yes, I am the phone guy!_

Hey there dude, glad you're back  
The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack  
So now you're the new guy picking up the job  
So just please understand this nightmare never stops

So we build it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff that wouldn't work  
'Cause we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk  
To add suspension, the tension in this attraction  
Check the vents for your protection, from the broken down hallucinations

In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit  
You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute  
Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine  
Because your darkest thoughts are all in your mind

Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy  
A freaking robot with brains, oh what a joy  
So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice  
See he'll never leave you be, so just listen, you don't have a choice

Take what you have learned and become the master  
(tick tock on the clock and we're never gonna stop)  
Then you'll be safe, when I'm not around!

_'Cause I'm the phone guy_  
_I'm here to take the care and the fear_  
_But once the time ends near, I will not be here_

_Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring_  
_These are all the rules I bring_  
_There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive_

_I'm the phone guy, tick tock_  
_Watch the hours on the clock_  
_Time has arisen so be careful of decisions_  
_You make, I am the phone guy!_  
_'Cause I'm the phone guy!_

Hello, hello!

* * *

**__Next song: Five Nights at Freddy's by the Living Tombstone__**


	2. Five Nights at Freddy's-Living Tombstone

Song name: **_"Five Nights at Freddy's"  
_**Song owner: **the Living Tombstone  
**Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: Children's souls

* * *

We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

_Please let us get in!_  
_Don't lock us away!_  
_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_  
_Who have lost all control_  
_And we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_  
_Stuck in our little zone_  
_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_  
_Or just be stuck and defend_  
_After all you only got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_  
_Is this where you want to be?_  
_I just don't get it_  
_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_  
_Is this where you want to be?_  
_I just don't get it_  
_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

_Please let us get in!_  
_Don't lock us away!_  
_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_  
_Who have lost all control_  
_And we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_  
_Stuck in our little zone_  
_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_  
_Or just be stuck and defend_  
_After all you only got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_  
_Is this where you want to be?_  
_I just don't get it_  
_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_  
_Is this where you want to be?_  
_I just don't get it_  
_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

* * *

_**Next Song: Just Gold by MandoPony**_


	3. Just Gold

Song name: **_"Just Gold"  
_**Song owner: **MandoPony  
**Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: Golden Freddy

* * *

_Time for the main attraction_  
_The story must be told_  
_Time for a chain reaction_  
_It never gets old_  
_Some bots get satisfaction_  
_Breaking the mold_  
_Some bots are just distractions_  
_Some bots are just gold_

I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig  
(Let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise

_IT'S ME_

_You may say that I'm breaking your mind_  
_In my opinion you're much too kind_

_Time for the main attraction_  
_The story must be told_  
_Time for a chain reaction_  
_It never gets old_  
_Some bots get satisfaction_  
_Breaking the mold_  
_Some bots are just distractions_  
_Some bots are just gold_

You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved

I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this Golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community

_You may say that it's all in your mind_  
_But in the end, I think that you will find_

_You are the main attraction_  
_Your story must be told_  
_You are a chain reaction_  
_That never gets old_  
_Some bots get satisfaction_  
_Breaking the mold_  
_Some bots are just distractions_  
_Some bots are just gold_

_You are the main attraction_  
_Your story must be told_  
_You are a chain reaction_  
_That never gets old_

_Some bots get satisfaction_  
_Breaking the mold_  
_Some bots are just distractions_  
_Some bots are just gold_

* * *

**_Next Song: Noticed by MandoPony_**


	4. Noticed

Song name: _**"Noticed"**_  
Song owner: **MandoPony**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: Foxy the Pirate

* * *

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty  
Tank is empty  
Now I'm running on rage

_All alone on Pirate Cove_  
_It drove me half insane_  
_Even if you'll never hear_  
_I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain_

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark  
I just wanna put on a show

_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just wanna put on a show_

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

_All alone on Pirate Cove_  
_It broke my heart in two..._  
_You never came to see me_  
_So now I'm coming to see you_

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark  
I just wanna put on a show...

_I just want to be noticed_  
_(I just want to be noticed)_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_(I just want to be noticed)_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just wanna put on a show_

_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just want to be noticed_  
_I just wanna put on a show_  
_For you_

* * *

_**Next song: Five Long Nights by JT Machinima**_


	5. Five Long Nights - Rap

Song name: **_"Five Long Nights"_**  
Song owner: **JT Machinima**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: Mike Schmidt

* * *

I just picked up a new job  
But I'm hoping it ain't hard  
After all it's the night shift  
I'll be working the graveyard  
Urban legends aside, I think I'll be fine  
There's no way these things are alive  
It's just a robot with nothing inside, right?  
Not like I'm fighting to survive  
What was that noise? Bonnie is gone  
Honestly, my skin is starting to crawl  
Something is coming, they're walking the halls  
And now that my power is starting to fall  
I'm sick of seeing all these sinister faces  
Why am I working for minimum wage?  
If I could be killed, they should give me a raise  
Why did they hire me? This is insane!

_Enjoy your five long nights_  
_Kick back and grab a slice_  
_If you get hurt on the job_  
_We cannot cover your loss_  
_Just get to 6 and you'll be fine_

What's with all these accidents happening?  
And we're still in business? That is baffling  
All these cameras had better be accurate  
I can't imagine if they get their hands on me  
Got a long past full of tragedy  
What was the Bite of '87 actually?  
Why does it seem like every damn event at Freddy's  
Is no less than a massive catastrophe?  
You don't need to reiterate your brevity  
Of making sure I don't run out of batteries  
Or they might reconfigure my anatomy  
Adding me to the mechanical family

_Enjoy your five long nights_  
_Kick back and grab a slice_  
_If you get hurt on the job_  
_We cannot cover your loss_  
_Just get to six and you'll be fine_

Ok, 6 AM, rolling around any second now, come on  
Let's do this, come on baby, I'm ready, Freddy!  
Let's go 6 AM, don't got all night  
Tick tock, tick tock!  
Everybody just, uh, stay in your designated places  
No need to come into the back office!

I smell a foul odor  
I think it's getting closer  
I'm having hallucinations  
How much longer till the night is over?  
Maybe the place is haunted  
And all they want is closure  
But I really don't give a damn  
I just wanna clock out and knock back a cold one  
But Chica's tweaking out  
Now Foxy's peeking out  
Freddy is creeping around  
I'm losing my power just keeping him out  
Look at this article! Reading it now  
Learning more info that's creeping me out  
5 AM, I'm going steady  
Now I'm screwed, IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY!

_Enjoy your five long nights_  
_Kick back and grab a slice_  
_If you get hurt on the job_  
_We cannot cover your loss_  
_Just get to six and you'll be fine_  
_Enjoy your five long nights_  
_Kick back and grab a slice_  
_If you get hurt on the job_  
_We cannot cover your loss_  
_Just get to six and you'll be fine_

* * *

_**Next song: They Rise by MandoPony**_


	6. They Rise

Song name: _**"They Rise"**_  
Song owner: **MandoPony**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: Mike Schmidt

* * *

I can't shake the demons  
And I can't sleep at night  
I can't stop the screaming  
And I can't win this fight

It was supposed to end after  
Five nights of hell  
Scars too deep will make you change  
I'm just surviving in my shell

_'Cause there is no going back_  
_To the man I used to be_  
_I will never be safe_  
_And I will never be free_  
_No, there is no going back_  
_To a time before the fear_  
_No matter where I go, I know,_  
_The ghosts are all too near_

_WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GO?_  
_WHY CAN'T I JUST MOVE ON?_  
_I GAVE MY HEART AND SOUL_  
_NOW EVERYTHING IS GONE_  
_IN DARKNESS I STILL SEE_  
_THE LIGHT OF THEIR EYES_  
_THEY HAUNT ME LIKE A GHOST_  
_AND IN THE NIGHT THEY RISE_

These shadows in my mind  
Are creeping deep into my soul  
I can't shake the past  
It lingers on and demands control

Trembling trapped in memories  
They flash before my waking eyes  
It was just supposed to be a job  
But it left me paralyzed

_'Cause there is no going back_  
_To the man I used to be_  
_I will never be safe_  
_And I will never be free_  
_'Cause, there is no going back_  
_To a time before the fear_  
_No matter where I go, I know,_  
_The ghosts are all too near_

_WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GO?_  
_WHY CAN'T I JUST MOVE ON?_  
_I GAVE MY HEART AND SOUL_  
_NOW EVERYTHING IS GONE_  
_IN DARKNESS I STILL SEE_  
_THE LIGHT OF THEIR EYES_  
_THEY HAUNT ME LIKE A GHOST_  
_AND IN THE NIGHT THEY RISE_

_I CAN'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND_  
_I CAN'T SHUT THE DOOR_  
_I'M NOT WHO I WAS_  
_ANYMORE_  
_IN DARKNESS I STILL SEE_  
_THE LIGHT OF THEIR EYES_  
_THEY HAUNT ME LIKE A GHOST_  
_AND IN THE NIGHT_

_THEY RISE_

* * *

_**Next song: Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre**_


	7. Welcome to Freddy's

Song name: _**"Welcome to Freddy's"**_  
Song owner: **Madame Macbare**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: N/A

* * *

[Freddy:] Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band  
1... 2... (Kill me) 2... *retarded laughter*

Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?

_I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?_  
_It's been many years stuck here living with our fears_  
_Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?_  
_In this misery, you can join our family_  
_Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?_  
_This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run_  
_Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all_  
_Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair_

**_Stalking hallways, getting closer_**  
**_Got you now, it's nearly over_**  
**_Found your blind spot, lurking within_**  
**_Sooner or later we'll get in_**  
**_Careful not to waste your power_**  
**_You've still got to last an hour_**  
**_I can hear your heart pound heavy_**  
**_Here we come I hope you're ready_**

**_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_**  
**_Pray that those doors hold steady_**  
**_As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_**  
**_Can you last five nights at Freddy's?_**

_They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout_  
_After they go home, that is when they let us roam_  
_Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste_  
_Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell_  
_Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone_  
_You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there_  
_You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you_  
_With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide_

**_Stalking hallways, getting closer_**  
**_Got you now, it's nearly over_**  
**_Found your blind spot, lurking within_**  
**_Sooner or later we'll get in_**  
**_Careful not to waste your power_**  
**_You've still got to last an hour_**  
**_I can hear your heart pound heavy_**  
**_Here we come I hope you're ready_**

**_Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_**  
**_Pray that those doors hold steady_**  
**_You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_**  
**_Can you last five nights at Freddy's?_**

[Freddy:] Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?  
[Foxy:] Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!

_I just want to go home_  
_Don't want to be alone_  
_Please don't cry or scream out_  
_You won't ever get out_

**_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_**  
**_Pray that those doors hold steady_**  
**_As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_**  
**_Can you last five nights at Freddy's?_**

_Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_  
_Pray that those doors hold steady_  
_You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_  
_Can you last five nights at Freddy's?_

[Foxy:] What have we here?  
[Chica:] Wow! I sure am (kill them) am hungry! Let's eat!  
[Freddy:] Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time!

* * *

**_Next song: "Foxy" by Groundbreaking_**


	8. Foxy

Song name: **_"Foxy"_**  
Song owner: **Groundbreaking**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: Foxy

* * *

_Hey mate Foxy here_  
_Finally made it don't you fear_  
_I'm here to tell you all my tales_  
_But someone is approaching near_

_I prefer to be alone_  
_In my dark pirate cove_  
_But every now and again_  
_I jump right out and then_

**_Go for the guard that just sits the room_**  
**_With no doors and no lights_**  
**_I will spell out his doom_**

**_But why do I find this pleasure in fright_**  
**_I guess that's what happens_**  
**_When you don't see the light_**

_**I just hide in the shadow**_  
_**This is a prison to me**_  
_**How I'd love to get out**_  
_**Just so I could be free**_  
_**So I could be free**_  
_**But there is no escaping**_

_Hey mate Foxy here_  
_I finally made it don't you fear_  
_I'm here to tell you all my tales_  
_But someone is approaching near_

_I prefer to be alone_  
_In my dark pirate cove_  
_But every now and again_  
_I jump right out and then_

_I ask my mates if they want to escape_  
_And they say they do_  
_But not in the same way_

_Well maybe I don't understand_  
_But I will do the best I can_  
_To help them find a way_  
_To see a brighter day_

_Hey... Maybe I take escape_  
_A bit too literally_  
_But anyway that I can get out_  
_I'll take it with no second thought_  
_Any way's a way for me_  
_Cause all my dreams are all I've got_

**_I just want to leave_**  
**_I just want to be free_**  
**_The dark has got a hold on me_**

**So dark that I can barely see**  
**I guess I'll wait it out to the end**  
**Since I have nowhere else to go**  
**I'll just take you to my den and**  
**I call it pirate's cove**

_I ask my mates if they want to escape_  
_And they say they do_  
_But not in the same way_

_Well maybe I don't understand_  
_But I will do the best I can_  
_To help them find a way_  
_To see a brighter day_

_Hey... Maybe I take escape_  
_A bit too literally_  
_But anyway that I can get out_  
_I'll take it with no second thought_  
_Any way's a way for me_  
_Cause all my dreams are all I've got_

* * *

**_Next Song: Animaltronics by Shadrow_**


	9. Animaltronics

Song name: **_"Animaltronics"_**  
Song owner: **Shadrow**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: Mike Schmidt

* * *

_Clean off the cobwebs, it's your time to shine_  
_The operator says you've gotta keep them in line_  
_The problem is that you're alone, no one to keep them away_  
_You check the camera, eyes dart at the time_  
_The room is getting colder, sending chills up your spine_  
_There's something hiding in the dark and it wants you as its prey_

**_You're running out of power_**  
**_Because you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_Nearing the final hour_**  
**_Oh no, you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**

_Your palms are sweaty, your fingers are numb_  
_The beating of your heart is just as loud as a drum_  
_You hear their footsteps down the hall, along with nursery rhymes_  
_One's in the closet, the other's outside_  
_They're inching ever closer and they know where you hide_  
_The fox is coming out to play, you shut the door just in time_

**_You can't control the shadows_**  
**_Oh no, you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_You're swinging from the gallows_**  
**_Because you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**

_You hear their wheezes and moans_  
_Gargled noises come from the phone_  
_Why won't they just leave you alone?_  
_Unless they think your cover's been blown_  
_So you'd better play dead!_  
_So you'd better play dead!_

_Your arms are tired, your vision is crossed_  
_You haven't kept control of all the power you've lost_  
_The clock is slowly ticking down, you're almost out of the game_  
_You lost your focus, the leader is gone_  
_Maybe if you're careful you can hold out 'till dawn_  
_If only you could tweak the odds, and not be subject to blame_

**_You're running out of power_**  
**_Because you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_Nearing the final hour_**  
**_Oh no, you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_You can't control the shadows_**  
**_Oh no, you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_You're swinging from the gallows_**  
**_Because you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_You're running out of power_**  
**_Because you can't stand up to these animaltronics_**  
**_Nearing the final hour_**  
**_Oh no, you can't stand up to these animaltronics..._**

* * *

**_Next Song: Bonnie's Mixtape by Griffinilla_**


	10. Bonnie's Mixtape

Song name: **_"Bonnie's Mixtape"_**  
Song owner: **Griffinilla**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: Bonnie

* * *

_3pm_  
_the children all flock in_  
_They think my guitar licks are rockin'_  
_They all think I'm cute as a button_  
_Bugs is past his prime_  
_I'm the bunny_

_NOW_  
_It's 12am all the bots roam free_  
_Strectch out my legs to prevent rusting_

_Hey, hey Mike_  
_Whatcha think of my new Mix Tape?_  
_Why'd you slam the door in my face?_

**_And it goes,_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_I don't know what I am_**  
**_A machine or a ghost?_**

**_And it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_I don't know what I am_**  
**_A machine or a ghost?_**

_Toothy smile_  
_Glassy eyes_  
_sometimes red_  
_sometimes white_

_purple fur_  
_Purple Guy_  
_Orange guitar_  
_Red bow-tie_

_Rosey checks_  
_Fuzzy feet  
__no eyebrows_  
_no front teeth_

_never eats_  
_never sleeps_  
_dreaming deep_  
_what a creep_

_I long to rock out on a bigger_  
_sta-a-a-age_  
_I want the whole world to know my_  
_na-a-a-a-ame_  
_One day I'll ditch this band and_  
_go on my own way_  
_They'll have to put me in the rock_  
_hall of fame_

_(Guitar solo)_

**_And it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_and it goes_**  
**_I don't know what I am_**  
**_A machine or a ghost?_**

**_And it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_and it goes,_**  
**_I don't know what I am,_**  
**_A machine or a ghost?_**

* * *

**_Next Song: Creepin' Towards The Door by Griffinilla_**


	11. Creepin Towards the Door

Song name: **_"Creeping Towards the Door"_**  
Song owner: **Griffinilla  
**Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: the animatronics

* * *

_They keep creepin' towards the door_

_My stomach twists_  
_Like a worm beneath the lure_  
_My heartbeat skips Like a phonograph_  
_Old machines weren't built to last_

_But they keep creepin' towards the door_  
_They keep creepin' towards the door_

_Their bodies reek like they're carrying a corpse_  
_Their footsteps creak, as they circle in_  
_And the power's running thin_

_But they keep creepin' towards the door_

_The Phone Guy tells me that there is no danger..._  
_But I suspect that things will get much stranger!_  
_Something about this room is hypnotizing, paralyzing..._  
_TERRIFYING!_  
_  
They keep creepin' towards the door_  
_  
My backbone shakes like a tremor on the floor_  
_My knee caps quake. Why don't I just scram?_  
_Or unplug that stupid fan!_  
_Cause they keep creepin' towards the door_

_These furry phonies masquerade like they're cute._  
_The kids don't notice 'cause they think they're CARTOONS!  
Oh don't look now I think that Freddy's en route..._  
_Deadly pursuit..._  
_Sweaty fursuit!_

_The Phone Guy tells me that there is no danger._  
_But I suspect that things will get much stranger!_  
_Something about this room is hypnotizing, paralyzing..._  
_TERRIF-_

* * *

**_Next song: Stay Calm by Griffinilla_**


	12. Stay Calm

Song name: **_"Stay Calm"_**  
Song owner: **Griffinilla**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: Mike Schmidt

* * *

_There's a shadow on the wall_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_  
_There's a figure in the hall_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_  
_Keeps my wits and stay alive_  
_Wish I had a 9 to 5_  
_There's a stranger in us all_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_

_Every hair is on it's end_  
_That's fine I'm fine_  
_Felling my adrenaline_  
_That's fine I'm fine_  
_I can keep away the creeps_  
_Safely from my swivel seat_  
_Something's crawling through_  
_the vent; that's fine... uh-oh_

_There's a ghost in the machine_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_  
_They are watching through the_  
_screen; stay calm stay calm_  
_They just might drive me crazy._  
_Hit Me!_

_Freddie: Hey kids it's nice to meetcha' Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?_

_Bonnie: Who's this working at the night shift?_

_Foxy: I don't know but, I don't think I like him_

_Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!_

_Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything_

_Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken_

_(Chica) HEY!_

_Freddy: Listen gang I say we dig in_

_They are slowly closing in_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_  
_Find an Inner_  
_Strength within_  
_Stay calm Stay calm_  
_If I've learned one_  
_thing it's that don't_  
_Respond to craigslists ads_  
_I can see there second_  
_skin; stay calm stay calm_

_In the end there's only me_  
_All right all right I spend_  
_5 nights at Freddy's. HIT ME!_

_Chica: Hey where did our new friend go?_

_Freddy: Don't worry, he'll be back again tomorrow_

_Bonnie: So uh does he not go to the bathroom or does he just hold it in all night_

_Foxy: Aye he pees into a cup_

_Chica: Ew!_

_Foxy: I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both looking at each other... It was extremely awkward._

* * *

**_Next song: He's a Scary Bear by Griffinilla_**


	13. He's a Scary Bear

Song name: **_"He's a Scary Bear"_**  
Song owner: **Griffinilla**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song protagonist: Freddy Fazbear

* * *

_He's a scary bear_  
_And at night he walks without a care_  
_Children best beware_  
_There's a monster underneath that hair_  
_Stare into his eyes_  
_They're glaring with your demise_  
_Who dares stay for five nights?_  
_Oh, no... Where did he go?_

_Freddy Fazbear..._

_He looks frozen there_  
_But at night he withdraws from his lair_  
_Fear is in the air_  
_He can see you sitting in that chair_  
_There is no way out_  
_All's fair when you're in his house_  
_Jumpscare, turn the lights out_  
_Oh, no... Where did he go?_

_Freddy Fazbear..._

_Nothing quite compares_  
_To the mascot grinning with despair_  
_Got some wear and tear_  
_You can tell he's undergone repairs_  
_Rare, hard to come by_  
_Just barely did he survive_  
_Nightmares for a lifetime_  
_Oh, no... Where did he go?_

_Freddy Fazbear_

* * *

**_Next song: After Hours by JT Machinima_**


	14. After Hours - Rap

Song name: **_"After Hours"_**  
Song owner: **JT Machinima**  
Game: Five Nights at Freddy's  
Song Protagonist: N/A

* * *

_[Verse 1: Skull]_  
_It's 12AM, you're wide awake-_  
_Your sanity is mine to break_  
_Don't fall asleep, cause it's time to play_  
_Soon it will be your life I take_  
_When it's closing time we come alive to prey-_  
_On any girl or guy left inside the place_  
_I'm a different beast between night and day_  
_You're gonna see a brand new side of me_

_[Verse 2: Zach Boucher]_  
_Trust me, I can stay up way past six, six_  
_I'm not that surprised I'mma live, live_  
_But don't get much closer, I'm hoping you posers-_  
_Break down when it's over, before you will know it-_  
_I'll split you like Moses, you robots will need some hope-_  
_As I'm still flowing and blowing your circuits-_  
_It's hurtin' right? My security's perfect, I'm living life-_  
_Surviving every night_  
_Got my eye on every door_  
_Power's low, I can't use more..._

_[Interrupt 1: Skull]_  
_Warming up my rusty joints_  
_Join us now, you have no choice!_

_[Verse 2 cont: Zach Boucher]_  
_Same routine, night and day_  
_At least I'm the one that's getting paid_

_[Interrupt 2: Skull]_  
_Cameras live, start the show-_  
_What's that smell? I think you know!_  
_I think you know_

_[Hook: Skull]_  
_Just get through this and then you'll get your pay_  
_Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave_  
_(In your grave)_  
_After hours we both know what's goin' down_  
_Can you make it all the way till 6AM rolls around?_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_I'm gonna' beat ya_  
_(I'm gonna' beat ya)_

_[Skull]_  
_Hope you like pizza_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_Ugh, you call this "pizza"?_

_[Skull]_  
_Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_My camera's up, you can't hide from me_

_[Skull]_  
_This restaurant won't fit us both_

_[Both]_  
_Which one of us is gonna' run the show?_

_[Verse 3: Skull]_  
_Clean your desk, get to packing-_  
_Unless you're an expert at multi-tasking_  
_Complain to HR, they'll all be laughing-_  
_When you say "Animatronics tried to harass me!"_  
_Blow my circuits? You gotta be jokin'-_  
_You cannot break what's already broken_  
_Forget the night shift, you want a promotion?_  
_We've got a spare suit that's currently open!_

_[Verse 4: Zach Boucher]_  
_Batteries low but that doesn't concern me_  
_You want some water? 'Cause you robots look thirsty_  
_You can try but you won't ever hurt me_  
_You can stuff me in a suit 'cause I know that I'm deserving_  
_Intimidating but you actin' like the bad guy_  
_I'm always hunting you down, check your blind side-_  
_I'm just a normal guy lookin' for a quick fix_  
_You should too 'cause you robots are a bit glitched_  
_I'm a big risk. You can never change this_

_[Hook: Skull]_  
_Just get through this and then you'll get your pay_  
_Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave_  
_(In your grave)_  
_After hours we both know what's goin' down_  
_Can you make it all the way till 6AM rolls around?_  
_I'm gonna' beat ya_  
_(I'm gonna' beat ya)_

_[Skull]_  
_Hope you like pizza_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_Ugh, you call this "pizza"?_

_[Skull]_  
_Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_My camera's up, you can't hide from me_

_[Skull]_  
_This restaurant won't fit us both_

_[Both]_  
_Which one of us is gonna' run the show?_

_[Verse 5: Skull]_  
_Have a slab of that crappy pizza-_  
_Sit back relax and just kick your feet up_  
_We're pushing you into overtime-_  
_And that friend of yours on the phone will die_  
_Don't matter how much you prepare-_  
_I've never seen a grown man get so scared_  
_Stay the night, take a chance_  
_Hope you brought a change of pants_

_[Verse 6: Zach Boucher]_  
_I'm not scared, if anything I'm embarrassed-_  
_Inherit these skills and where the hell are your parents?_  
_They're caring enough, when they left you transparent_  
_You wandered in the dark, in that suit is where you'll perish_  
_Yeah, I'm the Bite of '87-_  
_My brain and thoughts are my weapon-_  
_You ready to learn your lesson?-_  
_Don't ever follow a peasant or stranger into the dark, dark_  
_You'll need repairs when I'm tearing you all apart_

_[Interrupt 3: Skull]_  
_You really can't be such a man-_  
_If this was the best job that you could land_

_[Verse 6 cont: Zach Boucher]_  
_You're a bunch of brats who hate adults-_  
_So quit with the petty lame insults_  
_They say this place is made for kids-_  
_Is that a joke? I think it is_

_[Interrupt 4: Skull]_  
_We'll say goodbye at morning light_  
_Wanna' play again tomorrow night?_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_Actually, I'm kinda busy..._

_[Hook: Skull]_  
_Just get through this and then you'll get your pay_  
_Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave_  
_(In your grave)_  
_After hours we both know what's goin' down_  
_Can you make it all the way till 6AM rolls around?_  
_I'm gonna' beat ya_  
_(I'm gonna' beat ya)_

_[Skull]_  
_Hope you like pizza_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_Ugh, you call this "pizza"?_

_[Skull]_  
_Bon appetit bruh, you'll never see the end of me_

_[Zach Boucher]_  
_My camera's up, you can't hide from me_

_[Skull]_  
_This restaurant won't fit us both_

_[Both]_  
_Which one of us is gonna' run the show?_  
_...Run the show?_  
_...Run the show?_

* * *

**_Next song: *Holiday Special* Merry FNaF Christmas by JT Machinima_**

**Date of post: December 24th, 12 pm.**


	15. Christmas Special: Merry FNaF Christmas

Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Special

Song name: **_"Merry FNaF Christmas"_**  
Song owner: **JT Machinima**  
Game: N/A  
Song Protagonist: N/A

* * *

_It's the time of year for Christmas cheer_  
_And Santa's on his way_  
_With his 8 reindeer, we're waitin' here_  
_Excited for the slay_

_We've been so nice_  
_Through all these nights_  
_We'd love for you to stay_  
_Making children smile_  
_And all the while_  
_We're rotten and decayed_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Don't you run away_  
_Freddy's got a special present_  
_Here on Christmas Day_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Happy holidays_  
_Come grab a slice, the end of your life_  
_Is five more nights away_

_Oh the weather's bad tonight_  
_Stay inside and have a bite_  
_Sing with us and spread delight_  
_Cuz we don't have a tree to light_  
_The power's off, we cut the phones_  
_Here's a suit to call your own_  
_Try it on, welcome home_  
_You'll never spend another Christmas all alone_

_Bonnie brought a stocking for you_  
_That you've gotta hang up_  
_Chica's wrapping presents_  
_Foxy's chugging all the eggnog_

_Freddy's setting up a snack_  
_For Santa Claus to have_  
_And we hope he likes pepperoni_  
_Pizza, that was all we had_

_Silent night, holy night_  
_It's all in my head_  
_We may be dead, but we won't forget_  
_The way we met our end_  
_But it's the time to reconcile_  
_And leave behind regrets_  
_The only gift that's on our list_  
_Is imminent revenge_

_Oh the weather's bad tonight_  
_Stay inside and have a bite_  
_Sing with us and spread delight_  
_Cuz we don't have a tree to light_  
_The power's off, we cut the phones_  
_Here's a suit to call your own_  
_Try it on, welcome home_  
_You'll never spend another Christmas all alone_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We're back cuz we know you missed us_  
_Take this, it's a little gift_  
_That we hope you might wear_  
_We wish you a merry Christmas_  
_We know just how much you've missed us_  
_We'll give you a Scary Christmas_  
_Five night of nightmares_

_Oh the weather's bad tonight_  
_Stay inside and have a bite_  
_Sing with us and spread delight_  
_Cuz we don't have a tree to light_  
_The power's off, we cut the phones_  
_Here's a suit to call your own_  
_Try it on, welcome home_  
_You'll never spend another Christmas all alone_

* * *

**Next Song: TBD**


End file.
